The Phantom Of The Sand
by Dawn Catcher
Summary: A cross over between Phantom of the Opera and Naruto. A young Chorus girl, Sakura is visited by an angel of music every night.Her old sweetheart Sasuke even returns to hear her sing, but she dosen't know that her angel, Gaara, is the feared Phantom.HIATUS
1. Prologue

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Phantom of The Opera

**A/N: This is a mix of the Phantom of the Opera** **and Naruto, I pretty much follow the movie storyline but added a few twists of my own. Please R&R!**

A car pulled up to the old opera. The driver got out and went to the back seat. An old man got out from the back of the car, refusing the help from the driver or his nursing aid. The feeble man sat in his wheelchair and was rolled into the opera. He could hear the auction beginning.

"Lot 664, ladies and gentalmen, is the play poster of the famous production _Hannibal._" the auctioneer said. " One of the opera's most successful productions, how shall we start the bidding."

The old man was not listening to the auctioneer, his eyes wondered to an older woman standing at the front of the podium. He new her and she new him, she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Now," the auctioneer continued, " Lot 665, a small teddy bear found in the vaults of the theater, still in great condition ladies and gentalmen. Now shall we start the bidding at 20?"

The man raised his hand.

"Yes you sir, 20."

The woman raised her hand.

"Yes, Madam Temari, 25."

The man raised his hand again.

"30," the auctioneer looked at Madam Temari, "And 35?"

She looked at the man then shook her head.

"Sold for 25 to the Count Uchiha."

They brought the teddy bear to him.

So this is what she was talking about. The count thought.

"Now Lot 666 ladies and gentalmen, is the exact chandelier from the famous disaster," the auctioneer said, " I'm sure all of you are familiar with The Phantom of the Sand, a mystery never fully explained." " The chandelier has been rebuilt to the new electric light, perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, Gentalmen!"

As the chandelier was lifted they all watched in wonder as they felt themselves almost go back in time.


	2. Chapter 1

1Music filled the air. The opera was rehearsing it's newest production _Hannibal. _The lead soprano, Ino Yamanaka, Came to the front of the stage. In her high raspy voice, she began to sing.

"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!"

Irritated, she threw the fake head she was holding at a stage hand. The chorus began singing.

After the chorus was done, the lead baritone began to sing, but during his solo someone interrupted him. It was the opera's manager Kakashi Hatake.

"Please sir I am rehearsing." The conductor, Neji, said.

"Calm down maestro. I just have an announcement to make." Kakashi said. "Now I'm sure you have all heard rumors about my retirement, I can now tell you that this is all true."

"Aha!" Ino yelled, she herself had probably spread her share of those rumors.

"Now," Kakashi continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce the new owner of the opera, Mr. Naruto Uzimaki." A blonde haired man who did not seem to be over the age of 20, appeared.

"You may have heard about his recent fortune in the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually." Naruto stated insulted.

"And now I would like to introduce the new supporter of the opera," Naruto said, "The count Sasuke Uchiha."

A young man walked into the room. His hair was black as ebony and eyes of onyx. Every women in the opera swooned.

"Yes," Sasuke said, " My parents and I are very honored to be supporting such a grand opera such as this."

Unknown to him, a chorus girl was looking at him with loving eyes. Sakura Haruno not only recognized him as the count, but as her old friend Sasuke-kun.

"It's Sasuke-kun." She told her best friend Hiniata Hyuuga.

"Who?" Hiniata asked.

"Sasuke, I guess you could say we where childhood sweethearts. He called me little blossom."

"Oh Sakura, he's so handsome."

Back on stage Kakashi was introducing Sasuke to the rest of the cast.

"This is our lead soprano, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino walked proudly to Sasuke. Arm extended. Sasuke kissed her hand as she curtsied.

"Now sir, if we could continue rehearsing." Neji asked.

"Yes by all means."

Sasuke walked past Sakura and Hiniata to leave.

"He wouldn't recognize me." Sakura said disappointed.

"He didn't see you."

They continued to rehearse.

"If you please sirs." Madam Temari said, moving the men behind her.

"We take particular pride in are ballet sir." Madam Temari was the ballet instructor of the opera.

The dancers poured out from backstage, ready to preform their constantly practiced routine. Sakura and Hiniata where among these dancers. They knew this dance like it was as common as their heartbeat.

"Very amazing." Naruto said, "Especially that little burnett angle."

"Hiniata Hyuuga."

"And that gorgeous beauty!" He said looking at Sakura. "No relation I trust."

"Sakura Haruno. Promising talent, sir, very promising."

"Haruno you say. No relation to the famous violence."

"His only child, orphaned at 7 when she came to live in the opera., now sir if you would kindly stand to one side."

As the rehearsal continued a lot of things went wrong. Ino was not pleased.

"All they want is dancing!" She cried. "That's it I'm leaving!"

"What do I do?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Grovel."

"Grovel?"

"Grovel!"

"Ino wait! You can't leave you're a goddess of song. What is wrong."

"He is more excited by dancing than he is me."

Naruto thought fast. "Isn't there a solo in act 3? We would love to hear it."

Ino's already fluffed pride became larger.

"If my managers command. Maestro?"

"If my diva commands."

"Yes, I do."

As Ino began to sing, her maids stuffed cloth into their ears, they couldn't stand much more of her screeches.

Not long after Ino began to sing a dark figure was walking above, them untying the ropes to a backdrop. The piece of scenery fell on top of Ino. Yelling and screaming she left.

"It's him," Hiniata whispered to Sakura, "The Phantom, the one that can control the sand."

As the frenzy was going on, Madam Temari picked up a letter that had fallen from above.

**A/N: Before you say anything about the roles, I know I had to switch them around a bit. But I hoped you liked the story! Please R&R! Sorry for any errors in spelling or grammer. **


	3. Chapter 2

Madam Temari walked over to Naruto with the letter. He was still yelling about Ino leaving.

"She will come back won't she?" He asked Kakashi.

"Think so?" Madam Temari asked Naruto with a smerk. She handed him the letter.

"Well gentalmen, if you need me I'll be in Austraila." Kakashi said.

"Why are you retiring anyway?" Naruto asked, looking up from the letter.

"My health." And with that he was gone.

Now as you can imagine, that didn't make Naruto feel any better. He looked back at Madam Temari.

"Who's this from?" He asked holding up the letter.

"The Phantom."

"Oh, God in heaven, your all obbsessed!"

Rolling her eyes at the comment, she continued.

"He welcomes you to his opera house."

"His opera house!"

"He asks that you remember to keep box 5 empty for his use,and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?"

"What? Mr. Kakashi used to pay him 5,000 dollars a month."

"500 dollars? Well tell your ghost that he will not get his money for there is no performance, have lost our star!" "Unless there is an understudy." Naruto said hopefully.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for Ino." Neji replied.

"Well, I have no choice. We must refund a full house."

Madam Temari, during the little rant, had wallked over to the dancers.

"Sakura Haruno could sing it sir."

"What a chours girl? Don't be silly."

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who?"

Sakura blushed, "I don't know his name sir."

"Well, what have I got to lose, go ahead."

Sakura made her way to the front of the stage, very slowly.

"Come on don't be shy."

Sakura took a breath and began singing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Then you find that once agian you long to take your heart back and be free.  
If you ever have a moment, spare a thought for me."

She stoped and looked around. I hope I wasn't to bad, Sakura thought.

Madam Temari was smiling, everyone else was wide eyed. Naruto's mouth almost hit the floor.  
Her voice was like an angel's.

"You got the role." Naruto said.

Later that night, Sakura sang her heart out. Below the opera, a dark figuer heard her sing, he was filled with admireation but also anger, for he would be able to hear Sakura sing from above if that fool wasn't in his seat.

But what he didn't know was that the man in his seat was also admiring Sakura.

It was the count Sasuke Uchiha. 


	4. Chapter 3

After her performance, Sakura went down into basement of the opera. It was the deepest room in the opera, besides the catacomes. Sakura was, routinly, lighting a candle for her dead father. 

"Brava, brava, bravissia."

Sakura looked around the room. The dark voice was always over her...watching her.

"Sakura, Sakura." She heard a voice call. It was Hiniata.

"Sakura."

The third call of her name did not come from her friend. It came from some one in the room,but at the same time the voice was not present at all.

"Where have you been?" Hiniata asked, inturupting Sakura's thoughts. "You where perfect Sakura,  
simpley perfect!" All Sakura could do was smile.

"Who is this mystrious teacher of yours?" Hiniata had never heared Sakura sing so beautifly.

"Well," Sakura began," When my father was dying, he told me that when he was in heaven, he would send me the angle of music. I have been visited by him."

"You really think that an angle is toturing you?"

"Who else, Hiniata?"

Sakura began walking toward her dressing room.

"He's with me even now."

Hiniata saw her friend shiver. She held her hands.

"Your hands are cold."

"He's all around."

"Your face, Sakura, it's white."

"It frightins me."

"Don't be frightined."

_Later that night._

"Please! Please! Let me see Ms. Haruno!" The men outside Sakura's dressing room yelled.

"No!" Madam Temari yelled as she shut the door. She turned and smiled at Sakura.

"You did very well my dear." She said as she handed Sakura a rose. "He is pleased with you."

Sakura found one of these roses every night. They where from her angle. He would be coming tonight she could feel it.

Outside the dressing room

"Perhaps I could introduce her to you." Naruto said.

"Thank you sir, but I think this is a meeting I must make by myself."

Sasuke opened the door to his childhood sweetheart's room. At last, he thought, I will see her agian.

**A/N: Sorry the chaps. are so short. I will make them longer. Promise. I would like to thank shadow thief wolf for all their support.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Little Blossom, let her mind wander." 

Sakura turned to face the man in her doorway, as she did her heart lept.

"Sasuke." she said smiling.

Sasuke walked toward her and and put the flowers he had brought her on the table. Sakura sat amazed as her childhood sweetheart resited the old poem that her nick name came from.

"Little Blossom thought: should I be fonder of dolls, or of gobilins, or shoes?"

Sakura just kept smiling. The closer he got, the more her heart did back flips.

"Or of riddles of frocks?" Sasuke said, finishing the poem.

"The picnics in the attic," Sakura said.

"Or of chocolates," Sasuke replied.

"Father playing the violen,"

"As we read to eachother, dark stories of the North." Sasuke smiled. Sakura was floating on her memories.

"No- what I love best, Blossom said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head." Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned in and hugged Sakura.

"You sang like an angel tonight." he said.

"When my father died, Sasuke, he said he would send me the angel of music. And I have been visited by he." Sakura said proudly.

"Oh no doubt of it- and now we go to supper." Sasuke stood up and went to the door.

"I can't Sasuke, the angel is very strict."

"Well, I wont keep you up late. Two minutes, Little Blossom." Sasuke said giggiling.

"No Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke had already left, and Sakura was alone once more.

Outside the dressing room, a dark figure placed sand in the lock of the door. With the sand there, there was no going out and no going in.

From the stairwell, Madam Temari watched as the dark figure sliped back into the trap door it had imerged from.

Back in the dressing room, Sakura changed her cloths as Sasuke asked, but she knew she would not be going with him.

All of a sudden an errie chill came over her, Sakura turned toward the door.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fasion,basking in YOUR glory!" "Ignorent fool! This brave young suitor,  
sharing in MY triumph!" An inraged voice yelled.

Sakura remembered the voice. The voice was strong, but yet whispery at the same time.  
The voice seemed to put her in a trance, she felt drawn to it.

"Angel I hear you, speak I listin. Stay by my side, guide me." Sakura awnsered, "Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master."

The voice seemed pleased with her awnser.

"Flattering girl, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at you face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

As the voice spoke, a figure began to appear in the mirror.

Sakura could tell the figure was a man. A black cloak serounded most of his body and a white mask covered half of his face. Not only was his voice enchanting, but so was the uncoved part of his face.  
He had a solem look apoun him, his eyes had dark rings around them, his hair was firey red. But what drew Sakura to him the most was the sign of love tattoed on the side of his forhead.

From what Sakura could tell, he was very handsom.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara." he replied. As he moved to give her his hand, Sakura noticed a gourd on his back.

"Gaara," Sakura said entranced, "My angel."

Although he did not smile, Sakura could since a small spark of happiness from him.

Sakura walked toward Gaara's hand.

Sakura heard the door knob raddel, she heard Sasuke call her name several times. But for some reason she did not care. All that mattered was her Angel of Music.

Sakura took Gaara's hand and he lead her threw the mirror into a candle lit hall.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a few medical problems and have been sore, but I'm fine now. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura noticed that Gaara kept looking back at her as they walked through the hall. As if to make sure she was still there. Sakura knew she had seen him befor, not just from her dreams or lessons, but when she was dancing in the opera house.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came." Sakura started to sing, somehow his presence made her singing voice escape her lips without her knowing. She continued. "That voice wich calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream agian for now I find," That's when she relized who he was...

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"

Gaara looked at her as she sang those last words. He didn't look mad, but almost glad that Sakura had figured it out.

No point in this beautiful voice singing alone is there? Gaara thought. So he began to sing as well.

"Sing once agian with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behinde, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

They came to a boat at the end of the tunnels.

Sakura got into the boat. I can't believe I'm here! She thought. I never thought the legands where true!  
She knew the mysterious ghost that haunted the opera had two names. He was first called The Phantom of the Opera, but once, the old directors found a stage hand strangled and covered in sand. So The Phantom of the Sand also became a name for the ghost.

As Sakura looked at the man in the boat, she did not believe he was a real ghost. No, this person with her now, the one who had taught her how to use her voice, was very much alive.

But, what about the rest of the legands? Was he the one who killed innocent stage hands? Could this man really control sand? So many people where afraid of him. Should Sakura fear him too?

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear." Sakura sang her worry.

As she did, she also noticed how her eyes where drawn to his mask. What was he hiding?

"I am the mask you wear." Sakura finished.

"It's me they hear." Gaara joined.

"Our spirit and our vioce in one combined, The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!" They sang together.

"Sing my angel." Gaara told Sakura.

Sakura began to let out her soul. She sang as she never sang befor. How could this man be evil? Sakura thought.

"Sing for me!" Gaara said. Almost comanding her vioce.

I will sing for him, Sakura thought, for no matter what he is, he is my Angel of Music.

Then the boat stoped.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!**


End file.
